


I hope that’s not a T-Rex

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: The reader stayed with Claire and Franklin in the control room and they have to escape from a Baryonyx





	I hope that’s not a T-Rex

You had agreed to join Claire, Franklin, Zia and Owen to go on the rescue mission back on Isla Nublar. You had told Claire that it was crazy and that she was crazy for going back there- especially since there is a volcano that is about ready to explode, but you agreed to go with them anyway….you didn’t know if this made you suicidal or just as crazy as Claire.

The thing that had gotten you to go with them was your boyfriend Franklin who had said that if you went with them and you all got off of the island alive he would take you out on a date. Your very first date since the two of you had been dating.

Zia and Owen had went to get Blue with a convoy of specialists. This left you, Claire and Franklin alone in the control room to keep track of Blue for them. You stood next to the chair that Franklin is sitting on, carefully watching the screen to be ready to tell the crew of any changes.

The three of you had been scared out of the silence when all of a sudden a tremor hit, causing the three of you to grab a hold of something so you didn’t fall down, that meant only one thing, the volcano had erupted and to make matters worse the doors of the control room were sliding shut, you, Franklin and Claire moved from where you were and ran towards the closing doors.

“No! No, no, wait!” Claire screamed out as she slammed into the closed metal door as if that would stop whoever had closed the door and make them open it again.

“Fuck!” you yelled as you came to a stop, Franklin sliding to a stop next to you and also slamming into the wall, Claire went to try the control panel beside the door to see if that would help get the three of you out of there.

“Wait, are-are they protecting us? What’s going on?” Franklin asked Claire nervously, the sound of beeping could be heard as she pressed in the code, only for a sound to come from it, confirming your worst fears, you can’t escape through the doors.

“I don’t think so” you and Claire said at the same time, Claire looked over to Franklin and you gently reached out, giving his arm a gentle squeeze of reassurance that was before another tremor hit, Claire grabbed a hold of the wall to keep herself from falling, while you stumbled back into Franklin who curled an arm around you while he gripped the wall as well to stop himself from falling.

“We need to get out of here” You breathed out, holding onto your boyfriends arm gently a couple of minutes later the tremor stopped, you moved out of Franklin’s arms and Claire and Franklin moved back over to the computers, where Franklin sat back down to see if he could unlock the door, when a bleeping noise souned out softly.

“What’s that noise?” You asked frowning, turning away from your search of away out of the there.

“Proximity alert” Claire responded as she turned to look at the computer screen, “something’s coming” she said in a quiet voice.

“Where does that tunnel lead?” Franklin asked as he swung the chair in the direction, pointing towards it, you and Claire turned to look at the dark tunnel yourselves, “well…it connects to the rest of the….” She was cut of by a sound from the other end of the tunnel “park” she added slowly and nervously, the three of you moved to look down the dark tunnel to see if there was anything coming.

“Claire, it’s a T-Rex, it’s a T-Rex” Franklin said quickly, “will you stop it? It’s not a T-Rex!” Claire whisper yelled at him, you had to hand it to Claire, she was right, it wasn’t a T-Rex, a T-Rex couldn’t fit down the tunnel “probably” Claire added.

“I say we get out of here before we find out what it is” you hissed to the two of them, Franklin nodded his head frantically in agreement with you, “probably?” Franklin asked Claire, you looked over your shoulder and made a noise, moving closer to Franklin “lava!” you said urgently to them, hoping that your boyfriend and friend would listen to you.

“Yeah okay, we need away out” Claire said sounding oddly clam.

From the tunnel a deep roar could be heard, “yes. Like now before either the dinosaur eats us or before burn alive by lava” you said anxiously, this did not help Franklin’s freak out either “lava! Lava!” He repeated, grabbing a hold of your hand, more for security and comfort “deep breathes, Franklin and [Y/N]” Claire said, trying her best to calm you both down before you both end up having a panic attack at the worst time ever.

As soon as another roar sounded from the tunnel you all whipped around quickly, in the flash of the lava falling you could tell that it’s definitely not a T-Rex, you all backed up the best you could, avoiding the hot lava falling through the roof. You could see the toothy maw of the dinosaur as it exited the tunnel and stepped into the room, saliva dripping out of it’s mouth and once again it let out a loud roar, this however causing Franklin to scream which came out as really high pitched.

“See! Not a T-Rex!” Claire yelled out.  
“Yeah instead it’s a Baryonyx, a little bit smaller than a T-Rex!” you called back.  
“How is this better?!” He yelled out in a squeaky high pitched voice.  
“I don’t know!” you yelled back.

The Baryonyx took a step forwards and as it did so some lava fell on top of it’s head, the Baryonyx shook his head and back into a corner, screeching from the pain, you were not wishing you could be a dinosaur at this point in time, more accurately you were not wishing to be the Baryonyx.

“What do we do? What do we do?” Franklin asked, you and Claire looked at each other, you were feeling a little less anxious right now, knowing that the Baryonyx could get burned by Lava if it tried to move, you both looked over to the ladder in the corner close to the three of you and then you both looked back at each other, giving each other a knowing look, the two of you nodded your heads at each other.

Claire ran over to the ladder and reached up, grabbing a hold of it, she tried to pull it down “it won’t budge!” she yelled out, “chair?” You offered keeping an eye on the dinosaur that is currently behind lava,“that’ll work” Claire replied quickly, anything would help as long as the three of you could get out of the room, you pulled Franklin aside and pushed him over to Claire, quickly moving into his place just as you did so the dinosaur braved the lava and snapped at you, causing you to quickly press your back against the wall, turning your head towards the chair.

“[Y/N]!” Franklin called out, worry lacing his voice   
“I’m fine, I’m fine” you replied, this made both Claire and Franklin let out a breath of air.

You however reached out and grabbed a hold of the chair, the dinosaur’s jaws snapped around it, making you jump, but your grip tightened on the arms of the chair, luckily enough, to stop you from getting eaten a bit of lava dropped down on the head of the dinosaur, it whipped it’s head away, the back of the chair being pulled away in the process. And you quickly ran over to them, dodging lava as it fell to the floor. You placed the chair down, Claire climbing the ladder first, going to unlock the hatch, then it was you and Franklin right after.

“Have you done it ye?” He asked and as he spoke the ladder lowered back into the room, you looked down “Franklin, climb” you called down to him, he looked over his shoulder, the dinosaur roared at him and he scrambles up the ladder while screaming, once again it sounded high pitched. The dinosaur however followed him up; it’s head, neck and shoulders going under the metal that’s hiding the ladder, breaking it effectively, it’s jaws snapping open and closed as it tried to get a hold of Franklins legs.

Claire managed to unlock the hatch and pulled herself out, you soon followed her and Franklin followed you, the three of you dropped from the roof of the building to the floor, barely having enough time to catch your breaths, “run! run!” Owen called out to the three of you, you groaned and grabbed a hold of Franklin arm, pulling him away as a stamped of dinosaurs came down from the forest, pursued by lava.

“When we get off of this island, I think we should just stay home!” you called to Franklin “this is too much excitement for me” you said, “I agree with you….but we should also talk about how you think a Baryonyx is a better substitute for a T-Rex.” He called back “yeah….good idea” you responded, you were just hoping that the two of you would make it off of the island alive- priority number one at the moment.


End file.
